Walk in the Woods
by Mello-The-Melon
Summary: Yami, Jou, Anzu, Mai, Kaiba, Bakura, Marik and Sugoroku try to get the mutous' old jeep running. When they get to the woods, will it be just a normal walk? What will they get up to? Warning, randomness! Only short. Please RXR
1. Jeep, Black Birds and OH NOES!

Walk in the Woods

**Walk in the Woods**

**H-D-R: Kaiba!! Play that funky disclaimer!! D**

**Kaiba: sigh Heart-Drop-Rocker does not own any of the characters in this story… Especially me… snigger Ow! What was that for?! Looks at thrown can of chopped tomatoes. Grr.. But she does own that black bird that is apparently so HIGHLY amusing… ¬¬ Yeah, blah blah, goodbye.**

--

It was a sunny day in Domino City.

The birds were singing, the sky was blue, and Sugoroku's banged up jeep was polluting the atmosphere…

Yami, Bakura, Marik, Anzu, Mai, Jounouchi, and even Kaiba were standing around the rusty transportation devise.

"It's no good, it just won't start up!" Yami stated as he turned the key in the ignition multiple times.

Everyone sighed apart from Kaiba and Bakura.

"It doesn't matter. Who cares about some dumb outing anyway?! And how the hell did you talk me into this?!" Kaiba asked annoyed.

Mai raised an eyebrow at him and then turned to Anzu. "What a silly thing to say… You'd think he'd know how we talked him into it considering he IS here, which means we most definitely did talk him into it…."

Anzu nodded in agreement. "Yes, it really was a silly thing to say…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… How did we talk him into it??"

"Who knows"…

Bakura, who was standing somewhere in the background of my perfectly described setting, was getting bored of watching Marik point and laugh at a black bird, so he decided to lean back against the front of the jeep.

All of a sudden there was a loud bang. Jounouchi, who was sitting on the roof of the jeep, punched the roof and shouted happily, "Yami's got the engine running!!"

"Hooray" Kaiba said sarcastically.

Everybody stuck their happy faces on, except for Kaiba, when all of a sudden…..

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOESSSSSS!!"

_OO… To be continued?? gulp_

_Please read and review (Yeah I know, the chapters are gonna be short XD)._


	2. Hair, Magnets, and talk of monsters

H-D-R: Hello again

**H-D-R: Hello again!! D**

**Umm…Marik! Come do the disclaimer for meh!! I'll give you an egg if you do! **

**Marik: EGG? Ok!! Heart-Drop-Rocker does noteth owneth any chars in this story! Do I get my egg now?? Pleeeeease??**

**H-D-R: Well done, here's your egg. .**

**Marik: Shiiiinyyy! Enjoy the chapter! D**

_Black Bird: Previously, on saw- I mean Walk in the Woods! S sweat_

"_OHHHHHH NOOOOOOESSSSSS"…………………. echo _

All: MEGA GASP!

"What the hell- AHH! BAKURA!!" Anzu shrieked.

Bakura, being a baka, had got his hair caught in a part of the engine when the motor started running. His head was now being launched back, whilst his legs were frantically trying to run a mile.

"HELP! SOMEONE! ANYONE! SAVE MY HAAAAIIRRRR!!... Oh, and me! Heheh…"

Kaiba just stood there and sniggered, but soon stopped after Mai threw a can of mushy peas at his head. A/N: Gross!!

"Grrrr, WHAT AM I, A CANNED FOOD MAGNET?!" Kaiba shouted.

Jounouchi piped up. "Oh, oh! Can I answer that one for ya??"

"SHUT-UP!!" Kaiba screamed.

Anzu, being sensible and doing something relevant to the plot (if there is one), decided to boss people around. Happy days…

"Yami, turn the engine off!" She said loudly.

"Oh yeah, why didn't I think of that before?? Stupid Yugi…mutter mutter…Keeping me up late…mutter mutter…no sleep…mutter mutter…chess game…mutter mutter…tomato soup…mutter mutter…….MUTTER!! AGGGGH!! MU"-

"JUST GET ON WITH IT MAN!" Shouted Jounouchi impatiently.

Yami then turned the ignition key, so that the engine stopped running.

After five minutes of silence and hair checking, Bakura squealed in delight. That's right folks… SQUEALED…WITH A SIDE HELPING OF DELIGHT!!...Teh horror…

"SQUEALLLL! MY HAIR'S OKAY, MY HAIR'S OKAY! Come on Marik, let's do the happy-my-hair-is-okay-dance!" SQUEALED Bakura…In DELIGHT!!

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, but okay!" Marik replied.

After that…err…

Kaiba casually walked up to Bakura. "Is your hair really that amazing?"

"Well yes! It's silky, shiny, and in perfect condition too! Well okay, some oil did rub off on it, so it's black on the ends, but other than that it's fabulous!" Bakura stated matter of factly whilst folding his arms.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "Hmmm…I'm not so sure…Can it solve my magnet problem?"

"Nope!" Bakura said happily.

"Bull crap"…

Extremely masculine black bird: Meanwhile, at the scene of the crime…

"It was Grandpa Mutou, in the doorway, with a cup!!"

Yami pointed an accusing finger at his Grandfather, who was walking through the Kame Game Shop's door with a tray of drinks.

"_Multiple_ cups!" Yami added coolly.

Suddenly Grandpa shot his hands up in the air and had a heart attack, leaving the freshly made drinks to fall on top of a convenient near by cat. A/N- No offence to cats, I wuv them!

"WHAT DID I DOOOOOO??"

One call for a doctor and animal protection van later…

At last, everyone got into the jeep!! HOORAH!!

All except Marik that is… He was too busy speaking to his friend the black bird than to worry about readers' time and attention span. Oh, and about his friends waiting patiently for him.

Jounouchi thumped on the horn. "COME honk ON honk MARIK!! Hooooonk"… If that's what you call patient…

"What is he doing out there? People are starting to fall asleep" Mai muttered to herself.

Marik looked towards everyone and then spontaneously asked, "Does anyone have any bread?"

Jounouchi looked astounded. "What the?"… "What the HELL Marik?! Hurry up and get in here or it'll be dark by the time we get to the woods!"

"I heard the woods were haunted… Kekekeke"… Bakura chuckled.

"Yeah, whatever silky" Kaiba said with a smirk.

"It's true!" Bakura said, ignoring the nick name linked to his hair. "Long ago, there was a man who went to Domino woods, with his friends in a car just like us"…

"Yeah, but this is a jeep"- Mai butt in.

"Dooon't interrupt!" Bakura continued. "So yeah, anyway, heheh. When he got out of his car, all he could see was blackness, and outlines of monsters here and there!

It got so dark, that he no longer saw his friends, and as he ran from the monsters, he could no longer hear them! Slowly, he started being eaten away by his own fear, until he could no longer feel his legs! The monsters kept tripping him up, and he kept falling to his knees and on his face… The last thing he saw, was a ghostly face, that hovered without a body! The last thing he did, was scream… After that, no-one had seen the man, or his friends, ever again… And that, ladies and gentlemen, concludes my wonderful, and entirely true, horror story!!" Bakura chirped.

Kaiba looked unaffected. "Oh, I am so scared, what do I do? Mokuba? Where are you? Please, comfort me"… He said monotone.

Yami put his arm around Anzu, pulled her into a hug, and then whispered, "Don't worry. If any monsters come and get us whilst we're there, I'll protect you. Besides, if we can stand to look at Bakura's face in the morning, then the woods shouldn't even compare!"

Anzu giggled and leaned her head on Yami's shoulder.

Bakura looked happy and then annoyed. "Well, yeah, Yami may have a point there but- HEY!!"

Everyone then looked from Bakura to the side of the jeep and saw Marik with a horror-stricken face.

"What's up Mark?" Yami asked.

Marik gulped. "Urrmm, well, are there really monsters in the woods?? Because if there is I don't really feel like going… And Yami, why do you keep on calling me Mark??"

"Well Mark, it's my nickname for you. But only I can use it! Don't you think it sounds incredible??"

"Yeah, I guess" Marik smiled.

Kaiba sighed and decided to go to sleep.

Grandpa was way ahead of him…

Jounouchi cooled down a bit and then said with a smile, "Hey, Marik, don't you worry. Bakura's just tryin' to scare ya. There are no monsters there."

"Is too!" Bakura insisted.

"Be quiet you!... Just hop in Marik, get comfy, and then we can all go and have a nice walk in the woods together!" Jounouchi said softly.

"Okay then!" Marik chirped happily.

And so, the silky one, the sleepy one, the old one, the loved up ones, the bossy one, the driving one, and the dumb one set off in there rusty old jeep, to the apparently haunted but only because Bakura said so woods, that lay in sleep, awaiting them…

To be continued…

Thanks for reading!! Please review!

Silky Kura

Sleepy Kaibz

Old Gramps

Loved up Yamz and Anz

Bossy Mai

Driving Jou

Dumb Mark


	3. Puddles, Vines and OH NOES! AGAIN!

**Chapter 3: Puddles, vines and OH NOES! AGAIN! XO**

**MM: HELLO ALL! I have returned from the realm of my secret cave where I watch anime all day long on my magical black box!! ….. A.K.A My room and my laptop… ehem… Anyway, let's get on shall we? Jounouchi! Do the disclaimer! NOW! **

**Jounouchi: She could have said please… ¬_¬ But, without further ado, here's the disclaimer. Mello-The-Melon (Yeah she changed her name) does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of the characters in it. Now… Give me money "o' so great authoress…..What?..... *BANG***

**General Blackbird: And here, we can see some cheetahs… And over there, some lions… Oh, and if you look up in that tree, you miiiight be able to see some rare type of bird… Most probably diseased… It's the colour red, so maybe it's bleeding… Nah, I probably shot it when I was being chased by that rabid hyena… Did I tell you about that?! Yeah, so I got chased by this hyena whilst having a fag, and I named it Fred, and we are gonna go down to the casino later and-**

**MM: ……. WHAT THE HELL?! This isn't a nature show for military birds to narrate!!! I want you to say what happened previously!! Do that and then go and ruffle your feathers or something. I don't care what you do, just get out of here!! **

**General Blackbird: Previously on *sniff* walk in the woods… They were all in a *sob* rusty old jeep, and they were headed to the haunted but only because **

**Bakura said so woods…To take a walk……….THIS STORY IS SHI- *BANG***

At long last, the group of friends and an unstable old man reached the woods.

"Finally! Now we can actually take a walk like we were supposed to do in the first place. No hair trapping, no can throwing, no heart attacks, no animal protection vans, no accusing finger pointing, followed by randomly announced cludo references, and NOOOOO story tellin'!.....Or sleepin'…" Jounouchi ranted.

"Stop raving on and actually walk with the rest of us! Or you're going to get left behind", Yami advised.

After only five minutes into walking, a problem occurred. (Naturally)

There, in the middle of the ground, was a puddle!

Bakura gasped and said "GASP! A PUDDLE!"

"Yep, that definitely is a hole in the ground full of water. Uh-huh!" Yami replied with just as much enthusiasm.

Kaiba just raised an eyebrow at it, and after some contemplating on the subject of how utterly stupid Bakura and Yami actually were, he decided to simply walk through it.

"Oh no, this puddle is so deep. I'm drowning. Somebody, please save me", he said in a monotone, his eyes very bored-looking.

Bakura looked completely horrified.

"What the bloody hell did you go and do that for?! Do you have any idea what you just went and casually strolled through?!" Bakura asked.

"…..A puddle?" Kaiba replied, unbothered.

"YES a puddle! Isn't that enough information for your brainy box brain of yours to comprehend that you are now CURSED?!" Bakura shouted at him.

"…Wha-? Oh y'know what, I give up… Your magical, illusionary nonsense is too much for me to handle. In fact, it's a complete and utter waste of my time! And come to think of it, this whole stupid trip is a waste of my time as well! Imagine how much paperwork I could have done by now! And I'll tell you another thing"-

"HOLD ON SETO, I'LL SAVE YA'S!" Said the loud and panicked voice which belonged to a certain food-loving blonde.

"Urm, guys? Why is Jounouchi swinging from a vine towards Kaiba, as well as carrying a rubber ring underneath his arm?" Anzu asked astounded.

"Never mind that, why the bloody hell is he swinging from a vine?! We're in the woods not a bloody jungle!" Bakura pointed out.

"Bakura, what's a vine?" Marik asked with no hint of him joking in his voice.

Everyone just stared at him as if he had lived on another planet all his life…Ehem…yes, well… Almost.

"Come here Marik… Lemme show you…" Bakura offered.

Everyone just stared at their retreating backs, amazed that Bakura was actually willing to show Marik what a VINE was!

Jou: EXCUSE ME!!! AUTHOUR!!! I 'ave been STUCK in 'da air for about 10 minutes now, screaming at 'da top of my lungs! Ya think you could, oh I dunno, LET ME LAND AND DO WHAT I WAS GONNA DO NOW?!

MM: Meep! I'm sorry Jounouchi-kun! Hold on a minute!

Sorry for the interruption, let's carry on! ….Okay now where was I? Oh yes! …

All of a sudden Jounouchi landed on his feet right next to Seto and the puddle he strolled through quite a long time ago now…Ehem…

"Umm, what?" Kaiba asked, oblivious to Jounouchi's intent to 'save him'.

Jounouchi slung the rubber ring where he got from who-knows-where around Kaiba's neck, and tried desperately to look triumphant at something or other… I don't really know… Wasn't really paying much attention… (Don't kill me Jou X3).

"I'm here ta' save ya' Seto! You said you were drownin' didn't ya'? Are you okay? You didn't die did ya'?!" Joey asked incredulously.

"Umm, I hate to break it to you but I strolled through a puddle. You know. Little circular dent in the ground that has filled up with water? Yeah, one of those. So I wasn't in any life-threatening danger. I was being sarcastic about drowning. And also, even if I was in critical need of help, I think you'd be a bit too late to save me puppy…" Seto stated matter-of-factly.

All of a sudden everyone stuck on their shocked faces and repeated the word that Kaiba had so shockingly used; "'PUPPY'?!?!?!"

And then there was silence…

Jounouchi's eye twitched and his mouthed proceeded to hang open a little.

"Ah… S…Se…SETOOOO!!!! YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULDN'T BLURT IT OUT TO THEM UNTIL THE TIME WAS RIGHT!!" Jounouchi screamed in a fit of embarrassment.

"Ooops… Sorry, puppy. It just kinda slipped out…I mean you're so adorable that I instinctively called you it, and…Yeah, sorry…" Kaiba apologised, apparently realising what he had done.

Everyone else still looked shocked, apart from Bakura and Marik of course who were still in the depths of the wood studying 'the ways of the vine.' And also Grandpa, who has apparently disappeared… (A/N: Oh crap, where the hell has he gone?!)

Do either of you care to explain what the hell is going on?" Yami asked.

"Yes, please do share with the rest of the class", Anzu followed.

Jounouchi and Kaiba just looked at each other.

"…Okay you know what, fine! I guess I shoulda' told ya's at da' beginning anyway… Me and Seto… Me and…Seto…" The blushing blonde stuttered as he tried to form his words.

"Are together… As in, in love, together…" Kaiba finished for him, not giving a crap about what anyone else thought about it. If they had a problem with their relationship then they could just go away and sulk.

Anzu was the first to get over the shock of it all and speak.

"That's…"

'Here is comes' Jounouchi thought shutting his eyes tightly.

"That's… THAT'S WONDERFUL! Congrats you two! I mean it's unexpected, but hey! Love is love, what can I say?" She said cheerfully and truthfully.

"I agree" Yami said.

Jounouchi's amber eyes flashed open with relief.

"Really?! Oh, thank you so much guys! You don't know how happy I am to hear that! Man, I wish Honda could be here too!" Jounouchi said.

Kaiba was slightly shocked, but didn't show it. He just hugged his puppy round the waste and whispered into his ear; "I guess your crazy friends aren't too bad after all".

Jounouchi just smiled at this, relieved and happy at the same time.

All of a sudden Mai strutted up to everyone in her swanky boots and said; "I hate to break the circle of friends and love thing up, but we've got a missing old man who is prone to having heart attacks wandering aimlessly somewhere in these woods, two crazy Egyptian spirits hunting for vines that probably only pop out of nowhere for Jounouchi, and the real reason we came here, to take a 'fun' walk in this mud swamp of a wood! So I suggest we stop talking and going off track, and get moving, now!" She ranted quite angrily… For some reason…

Everyone did as she said and got ready to look for the missing parts of their hiking clan, but just as soon as Mai threw one leg out infront of her to take a step forward, a loud and merciless cry was heard, which proceeded to echo throughout the entire wood… And everyone's ears…

"OHHH NOOOOEEEESSSS!!!!!!!"

That could belong to nobody but…

"BAKURA!!! ARRGGGH!! YOU BAKA! NOT AGAAAAINN!!!" Yami shouted in fit of rage.

Everyone sighed at Bakura's stupidity to get in trouble over looking for a vine.

"Well, no use complaining." Jounouchi said. "Come one guys, let's go rescue him!"

**General Blackbird's wife: Hello there, I am General Blackbird's wife, and I would just like to say at how appalled I am at the way he has been treated! He is currently in bed getting over his broken wing, as the 'lovely' authour decided to shoot him down, an-**

**MM: Okaaaay that's enough out of you…**

**G.B's wife: Hey! I haven't finished yet!-**

**MM: ….Shut….Up….¬_¬**

**G.B's wife: …..^^'**

**MM:…. GOOD! Anyway! HALLO THAR!!! How are you all?! ^-^ I'm sorry I took so long to update! I have been quite busy, but I won't lie, I am also incredibly lazy! **

**Thanks so much to all the people who read and reviewed the last chapter! I hope you enjoyed this one too! It's just getting weirder and weirder I tell ya! I'm beginning to think I need to be submitted to a mental hospital! XS Oh yeh! Sorry to anyone who doesn't like boy x boy… Ehehehe… I love puppyshipping so I couldn't resist just adding a little bit in there. But, however, I do realise this is meant to mostly be pure humour! So they won't pop up hugging or doing other things anymore… Unless you want them to?... LOL**

**Anyway! Thanks for reading! Sorry it's so random, and if you can't keep up, I don't blame you, neither can I! XD**

**Please, RxR if you can! ~xx**


End file.
